Puppy Love
by xo-music-of-the-night-ox
Summary: Kiba and Temari bond over a sick puppy and a closet.  WHAT!  fluffy, oneshot.  Read and review!


**Hey everyone! This is my first TemarixKiba fic. Read and Review! For all those who read my other fic, "The Musical Attack," I might be deleting it, just a heads up. Enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or else I wouldn't be writing this fic.**

Temari sighed as she finally broke through the shadows of the forest. The shade of the trees were far from her comfort zone, the fan- user much preferred the blazing sun of the desert. Confidently, she strode towards the gates to Konohagakure. Showing her papers to the guards (hardly needed, they knew her well enough), she quickly made her ear to the Hokage's office. After a rather interesting encounter with the blond medic, Temari squinted in the sun. Her mission had been simple, deliver a few papers to Tsunade. Gaara had assigned her, more or less, to get her out of his hair. Lost in thought, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, Temari? What are you doing here?"

"Ino?"

"The one and only!" the excitable blond chirped.

Shaking her head, Temari explained her "mission." Grinning, Ino began to bounce excitedly."

"Well, since you have time to spare," Ino grinned, "Then you have to come to my party."

Temari smiled, resistance with Ino was futile. "Sure, I'll come."

"Great, everyone will be there. It's at my house at 7:00" Humming, Ino happily skipped off towards her parents' shop. Shaking her head, Temari walked off toward the shopping district; she had swiped part of Kankuro's last paycheck and was reading to spend away.

Browsing the many shops, the small pet shop caught her eye. Like most children, she had wanted a puppy for at least one or two birthdays. Because of the Shukaku, a pet was definitely out of the question; but the Shukaku was gone, so a pet was a possibility. Temari had done her homework, and she knew she wanted a very athletic dog, maybe a Retriever, or German Shepherd.

Walking into the store, Temari browsed the many cages until a tiny puppy caught her eye. It was a German Shepherd, small for now, but energetic. Asking to pick it up, she gently held the tiny thing as it tried to orientate itself.

"I wouldn't take it if I were you."

Turning around, Temari was face-to-face with a brown-haired teenage boy with red triangle on his face and a large dog at his side.

"Why not?" Temari asked heatedly, annoyed at the new guy's brashness.

"Well," the new guy stared, "the puppy's sick. See the wet nose, and its shyness? It's not a good sign." Now that he mentioned it, the puppy did look a little sick. Quickly putting the dog back, she turned to thank the stranger."

Chuckling, he replied, "No problem. My name's Inuzaka Kiba, and this is Akamaru."

Temari had heard of the Inuzaka clan, and their connection with dogs.

"My name is Sabaku no Temari. Nice to meet you." With that, the boy left the shop, and Temari, realizing the time, and headed over to Ino's house.

The party was fun, but was starting to wind down. The shinobi were idly sitting around, talking quietly, or loudly depending on the shinobi.

"Hey, anyone up for 7 minutes in heaven?" suggested Ino. After a bunch of half-hearted murmurs, Sakura grabbed a hat and Ino gave all of the boys a piece of paper to draw on. After all the drawings were collected, Sakura held them out expectantly to Temari. Raising an eyebrow, she reached in anf grabbed the first one she could reach. Wordlessly, she held up a poorly drawn dog.

"That's me!"

Unsurprisingly to everyone present, Kiba jumped up.

"Hey, you're that girl from the pet shop!"

Sighing, Temari shook her head. "Yeah, and would believ I've been herr the entire time?"

"Haha." Smirking, he "gallantly" opened the door. Brushing past him, she waited impatiently for the dog-nin to enter.

"So what-" Temari started, when a low whine interrupted her, "You brought your dog in a closet?"

"He would get lonely!"

"It's only for 7 minutes smarty."

"So?" Temari sighed, annoyed at his obliviousness, "Hey, did you ever get a puppy?"

"No, I didn't see any I liked."

"What are you looking for in a dog?"

"Energetic, I suppose," mused Temari, "A sporty dog would be best. Low- cost is a plus."

Kiba nodded, then shyly muttered, "We should probably keep to the tradition"

"What tradition?" He leaned in and gave her a chaste peck.

"That tradition." A blinding light flooded the tiny closet as Sakura eagerly opened the door. Grumbling, Kiba strutted out with Akamaru in tow, leaving a disgruntled Temari in his wake.

Temari sighed as she finally broke through the shadows to the forest. The familiar sun streamed on the kunoichi's face as she smiled; happy to be home. She confidently strode past the guards, who promptly saluted her. Being the Kazekage's sister had its perks.

As soon as she walked through the front doors of her home, Temari immediately sunk gracelessly into the couch.

"I'm home!" Her two "baby" brothers appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Hey Temari, you got a package!"

"What, not 'Hello' for your big sister, Kankuro?" Kankuro smirked as he descended the stairs with a brown box with holes in it. It was wiggling slightly. Raising an eyebrow she cautiously opened it.

Inside the box was a sleeping, tan puppy with and aqua bow around its neck, with a telephone number, and "Call me."


End file.
